Usuario:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX
'♥¡My Profile!♥' ~ by Haruka chan x aká pongo un link d mi xat xa no olviidarlo... mii xat xa mis amigos i xa los fans d avriil!!!! About me /// Woliis!♥ uuenoo, no c k contaar... soii Haruka, m llaman Haruu, Ale oo Carii. Tengoo 13 añoos al fiin... ahora voii x los 14 xD Soii d Aries, mii persoonaje favooriitoo es Haruka... odioo a Dawn ii blablabla x3... ---- Adoroo cantar aunke mii voz... xP m encanta el pop i un poko el reggaeton... Mii cantante favoriita es Avril Lavigne *w* (no es obvio?¿?¿ x3). Stefanii, mejor conociida kmo Lady Gaga, uueno... tmbn m gusta algo su músiica, pero ella es mui lokita... ¬¬||| viieron su nuevo viideo de "Telephone"?¿?¿ ---- ii tmbn adoro leer i escribir novelas (aunke nunca las termiino)... m encantan muuxas d las novelas k hacen aká, aunke podríian mejorar =P jejejeje... generalmente un liibro no muii grande m dura un día (el mismo en k m lo dan xk m lo pongo a leer inmediatamente n____n) En otros lugares *Perfil en Blingee *Twitter "Follow me and I'll follow you ! x3" ammm dsps sigoo... Sub Páginas y otras cosas /// *Placas HA: Mis placas... de novelas, club's, etc... *Mi Música: Mi música favorita, la mayoría de las canciones que me gustan x3 *Mis Pokémon's Y Huevos: Estos son los pokémon y huevos que he adoptado, ganado o me han regalado. Pasen y vean (si quieren dejan comentario xP). *Regalos: Regalos que me han hecho... por ahora están sólo los de mi cumpleaños, pero pondré más. *Blingees: Los Blingees que he hecho x3 Mis contribuciones /// *Para ver mis contribuciones click aquí '☺' Mis Amigos ☺''' /// Mis amigoooooos xD Jeje, son bastantes ¿no? *Archivo:Cara de Venusaur hembra.png♥Venu♥ Aiii... la Venutita, haha ;3 No sé qué haría sin ella... sería todo muy aburrido, sinceramente... u.u" Y digan lo que digan, ella es y siempre será mi hermana gemela, hahaha¡¡¡ Y si no les gusta manejense ! xD Y si están perseguidos comprense un perro¡¡¡¡¡ Locoooss!! hahahaha¡¡¡ es en serio, eh¿?¿ ;) *Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.png♥Sofi♥ La Sofiaa... hahaha, las dos odiamos a Dawn y nos encantan Avril xD Es muy simpática, en serio¡¡¡ Pero cuando se meten con ella... se las bancan hahahaha¡¡¡ *Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png♥Vale/Espii/Espee♥ La Valeee... es una chica muy amable con una gran creatividad y un corazonsote más valioso que el oro¡¡¡¡ =) *Archivo:Cara de Mesprit.png♥Karen (Mi Maniis La Medium xD)♥ Karenciitaa¡¡¡¡ Es rara¿?¿? Naaah, hahaha¡¡¡ Española la nenaa, es hermosaaa!!! *Archivo:Cara de Ninetales.png♥Key♥ Keyko... una chica re cómica... siempre preocupada por los amigos =D Keykoo, querii, tratá de no lastimarte más! hahaha *Archivo:Cara de Pikachu hembra.png♥Mar♥ Marinilla, hahaha, otra españolaaa... Es graciosa y tiene novelas geniaaless, además edita muy bien sprites e imágenes¡¡¡ Jajaja, lástima que no le guste el chat... =( pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer... ¡Cuida tu queso, Marii! ;P *Archivo:Cara de Azelf.png♥Paulii/Mayoh♥ Paulaaaa!! Ella también edita sprites e imágenes muy bien, además de que es genial en el paint n__n La quiero muchooo!! Me encantan sus novelas! xP *Archivo:Cara de Aipom.png♥Marce♥ Marceliitaa! Es chiquita pero no bobita, hahaha! Le gusta mucho Chimchar... sólo puedo decir: Marce♥Kenny!! Hahaha! *Archivo:Cara de Sneasel hembra.png♥Luz♥ Luzzbyy, haha... Como dice Juli, es la Luz de PokeEspectaculos xD Bueno... ella también tiene un PokeLove, haha... Luz♥Ruby!! *Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png♥Mandii♥ Mi negriitaahh lindaa n.n Qué bien que volvió! Nada es lo mismo sin esta chica fanática de Lady GaGa, hehehe! *Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png♥PAA♥ Qué bien que volvió también x3 Me cae muy bien pero igual hace tiempo que no hablamos bastante... *Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png♥Jarf♥ Juliooo! Fan de Chikoritaaa! El número 1, hahaha¡¡¡ Es mi hermanito menooor! hahaha =) Lo quierooo, LoL!!! *Archivo:Cara de Chikorita Shiny.png♥Barbie♥ La Barbie... tiempo sin hablar con ella... Bueno, cómo le gusta Meganium... hahaha, parece que su novela no se acaba nunca xD *Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.png♥Ale♥ El Aleee!! Él es fan también!! Hahaha, de la linda Taylor Swift, hahaha! Es un chico muy simpático x3 *Archivo:Cara de Swampert.png♥Sarume♥ Sarumeee, el amor de Keykooo!! Qué bonito estar enamorad@@@ *w* ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ hahaha, suerte con tu chica, Sarumee ;) *Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png♥Stalin♥ Staliin T.T Please, come baaaaaccckkk!!!!!! TwT Quiero que vuelvaaa!! Hace mucho que no se conecta y quiero leer más de sus historias que están geniales... Es re graciooosooo!! *Archivo:Cara de Dialga.png♥Alex♥ Gordoo ¬¬ Qué bueno que se te fue la manía de decirmee Gordaa, porque en cuanto te vuelva... !!! Hahaha, en todo caso es un buen tipo... lo habían vetado de WikiDex TwT *Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png♥Brahian♥ Brahiian!! Fan de Vocaloid x3 hahaha, es un gran amigo! Brahiaaan!! Quiero ganar un premio PokéNovel!!! hahahaa¡¡¡ *Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png♥Rukk♥ Estee que no se ha conectado desde... ammm... perdí la cuentaa... Bueno, ojalá vuelva tambiéen! *Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png♥Juul♥ Juliiss!! hahaha, siempre tan tiernooo! hahaha, te quieroo, hermanooteee!! LoL Sos un k-po¡¡¡ *Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png♥Maya♥ Mi Mayiii!! Es una chica super dulce!! Me dice Avril *w* haha, es su fan también ;3 La re quierooo!! *Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png♥Diana♥ Dianiii!! Me dio unos regalos muy lindoos!! Gracias, amigaaaa!! Te queruuuu pilaa!! *Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png♥Rin San♥ *Archivo:Cara de Mew.png♥Mayii♥ Ahhhh, tengo pereza xD No qiieroo scriibir más... e.e luego sigo xD ﻿★''' Novelas ★''' /// Mías /// Por el momento, ando editando mi primera historia de este género de misterios y crímenes. Me lo inspiraron los libros de Agatha Christie, están re buenos =D *El Crimen ¿Perfecto? Otra más, de los elementos x3 *El Regreso De Los Elementos Y ésta otra que no sé si pueda llamarse "novela", porque lleva emoticones que no deberían estar... están mal los diálogos... etc... pero bueno... son cosas por puro ocio xD *Whatever Las que leo /// Las pokénovelas que leo son: *Aura (con esta novela tengo un vicio...que ni se imaginan xD) *El Camino de un Coordinador 1, 2 y 3 *Pokemon battle and contest *Flora y compañía 1 y 2 *Super Niñeras! *Mi Amigo Darkrai *Guerra PokeMundial *Pokémon, Mix Región 1 y 2 *PDP *Trueno y Esperanza *The Unknow World Sólo puse las que me acuerdo en el momento...pero '''hay muchas más que me gustan. Mis pokémon /// *Click para darle experiencia a mi Pichu Este es mi Pichu, denle click al link para que gane experiencia...gracias! n.n Pokémon Favoritos /// ¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤Firma¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤ /// Sii se pasaron por acá, y tienen ganas, deje su firma...(agreguen asteríscos si se acaban): x¤/GgRrAaCcIiAaSs\¤x *XX 13:47 5 feb 2010 (UTC) *мαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 14:47 5 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori, olle te falta rukario, ¿te acuerdas de el? *misdreavus love generation 16:26 5 feb 2010 (UTC) *--jirachi fan 19:08 5 feb 2010 (UTC) *Marcela o Aipom!!! 18:23 8 feb 2010 (UTC) *Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 21:32 8 feb 2010 (UTC) *'♥мαα∂ууу♥' ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 18:44 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Tkiierooo mi negraahh^^ *~*Jc*~ 21:25 14 feb 2010 (UTC) yo la quiero mas que tu mandyta ^^ *Jaja... kmo m kiieren stoos xicoos... ioo los kieroo más nwn --'ву:'*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ тαℓк тσ мє 01:45 15 feb 2010 (UTC) *¡Que buena eres! ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪, ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 16:06 17 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori *'Dialga' Palkia 01:11 27 feb 2010 (UTC) T.K.M! *Maya 11:18 27 feb 2010 (UTC) *Diana8 13:36 27 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 *'♥мαα∂ууу♥' ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 14:09 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Esoo es mentiira juli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *''Julio the chikorita fan x3'' •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Jarf1998|Me buscas?]]. 01:58 18 mar 2010 (UTC) *Maya10 10:59 19 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 *Es verdad mandyta,mira telo explicare: Tu quieres muucho a haru, pero yo la quiero muuuuuucho mas que tuu muajajaja le tengo un gran carinio es muy linda , la mejor la reina de pop!!!! te quiero ♥haru♥ ♥♥Bonita♥♥--~*Jc*~ 16:18 23 mar 2010 (UTC) *Sorry u.u tuve k borrar la fiirma d Julii xk siino, creo k los códigos o no c k, no m dejaban ediitar en HTML... m salíian unas cosas raras... '''*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 22:00 22 mar 2010 (UTC) *Es mentiraaaaa nadie queire a haruuuuuuuuuuuuuu como yooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui '18:40 24 mar 2010 (UTC) *jajaaj xDD lol!! io los kiero a todos x iiwal! xD no m gusta muxo tener preferenciias --'*`'·.¸♥ανιι ƒαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♫ ♬тнє вєѕт ∂αмη тнιηg♩ ♪ 19:14 24 mar 2010 (UTC) *sshhuuu nadie le quiere a haru mas que yo x3 ♥♥♥Ale/PR♥♥♥ 19:19 24 mar 2010 (UTC) *Wahhhh!!! stoo ees una batalla campal x ver kiién m kiere más! xD --'*`'·.¸♥ανιι ƒαη♥¸.·'´*' ~ ♫ ♬тнє вєѕт ∂αмη тнιηg♩ ♪ 19:25 24 mar 2010 (UTC) *haru tranquila por que todos ya saben que yo soy el que mas te quiere x3 ♥♥♥Ale/PR♥♥♥ 20:26 24 mar 2010 (UTC) *Te quedó bien...Paulachi Respóndeme